Alexandra
by PaulaSammet
Summary: Uma guerreira é chamada para ajudar na guerra contra um tirano. Além da guerra ela terá de enfrentar sua propria batalha com o passado e com ela mesma, quando reencontra aquele que sempre amou. Só há uma forma de ficar junto de quem se ama.
1. Prelúdio para a Grande Guerra

Olá caros leitores...

Ok, sem formalidades... UHAUHAUA

É... to aqui de novo, postando um capitulo novo de outro xodó meu.

Sim gente, to reescrevendo Alexandra. Pra historia ficar mais perfeita ainda.

Certo. Durante o tempo em que fiquei ausente e deixei as fics em um hiatus que pareceu quase eterno, andei me dedicando a leituras que há muito tempo não fazia: Tolkien. Sim, eu amo Tolkien! ( E quem não ama?). A partir de então, resolvi dar à Alexandra um toque meio Terra Média. Foi então que descobri um livro que fala sobre as inspirações que Tolkien usou pra escrever sua maior obra conhecida mundialmente: O Senhor dos Anéis. (Para quem tiver interesse, o livro se chama "O senhor do Senhor dos Anéis – O mundo de Tolkien, de Lin Carter).

Não foi surpresa pra mim saber que umas das suas fontes foi a lenda de Siegfried e o dragão Fafnir, presente em O Hobbit. Mas não sabia que ele também usou os antigos contos Arturianos. Na verdade, são muitas as inspirações de J.R.R. Tolkien que Lin Carter cita em seu livro. E sinceramente não me lembro de todas. Mas vale muito a pena essa leitura, principalmente porque ela não conta descreve somente as aventuras e desventuras de Tolkien durante a produção de O Senhor dos Anéis, mas também nos diz, nas entrelinhas, como fazer um magnífico trabalho literário.

Dando um basta na minha adoração a Tolkien e ao livro de Lin Carter e voltando ao assunto principal destas notas, resolvi mudar um pouco o cenário de Alexandra. Porém, a personagem em si continua, em alguns aspectos, baseada no grande Alexandre. Tomei emprestadas a coragem, a liderança, um pouco da ambição e a personalidade forte do nosso grande imperador.

Mas é claro que existem outras histórias épicas das quais eu tirei um pouco de inspiração.

O fato é: durante a releitura que fiz alguns aspectos não me agradaram mais e numa análise maior deixavam a fic um tanto quanto bruta demais. É claro que estamos falando aqui de ma história de guerra e tudo mais, mas o foco principal não é esse. Logo, dei uma suavizada em algumas cenas, reescrevi outras, adicionei detalhes e digamos que deixei a fic um pouco mais prazerosamente legível. Algo que também me incomodava era a cronologia, então, algumas cenas e alguns acontecimentos ficaram mais demorados para melhor entendimento e melhor coesão do texto e do enredo.

Algumas personagens e lugares mudaram de nome para melhor adequação do tema. Algumas personagens mudaram seu rumo de historia também, como um presente que dei à algumas amigas.

Enfim.

Espero que gostem dessa releitura.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: SAINT SEIYA É UMA OBRA DE MASSAMI KURUMADA. NIAVE E ARISA PERTENCEM À NYX E BENTOPH RESPECTIVAMENTE. OS DEMAIS PERSONAGENS SÃO DE MINHA AUTORIA.**

**Capitulo I: Prelúdio para a Grande Guerra.**

Findabhair era uma terra fértil e pacífica, localizada ao oeste daquele continente, governada pela Rainha Aeallyra. Apresenta belíssimas paisagens a qualquer hora do dia, mas a mais linda era tida a noite, quando as três luas daquele mundo apareciam no céu. Aquelas três luas representavam as três maiores divindades daquela terra.

Era governada antes pelo rei Parlan e a rainha Edana, pais da atual rainha. Edana infelizmente falecera vítima de uma doença e Parlan faleceu em batalha, defendendo seu reino em um pequeno confronto com corsários quando voltava de uma visita à Fionavar, reino vizinho. Findabhair, mesmo com o falecimento de seu soberano, saiu vitoriosa.

A soberania daquela terra caiu então nas mãos da única filha de Parlan e Edana, Aeallyra, que resolveu reorganizar o reino, nomeando treze bravos guerreiros para comandar o exército aqueles que ainda tiveram a honra de lutar ao lado de seu pai: Saga, Kanon e Aiolos, os mais velhos, seguidos dos guerreiros que mais se destacavam durante aquele tempo: Mu, Máscara da Morte, Aldebaran, Aiolia – irmão mais novo de Aiolos, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Kamus, Shura e Afrodite.

A cidade era completamente protegida por uma gigantesca muralha. Tal construçãoera testemunha de batalhas sangrentas e terrivelmente violentas, mas também já foi testemunha de momentos felizes como a formação de novo guerreiros e a chegada do exército vencedor de uma dura batalha

Perto dali havia uma densa floresta chamada "Floresta dos Espíritos", onde as almas de bravos guerreiros de eras antigas descansavam e a protegiam. Poucos eram aqueles que se atreviam a tomar os caminhos que por ali passavam. Diziam que coisas estranhas aconteciam. Lá também morava Allatar, a feiticeira. Diziam que ela era filha dos deuses e que tinha poderes incríveis, mas que poucos haviam visto.

As guerras ali travadas eram em sua maioria pelas terras, já que Findabhair era o maior dos reinos. Porém a batalha que estava por se formar era por um motivo diferente.

O rei tirando Tynan, do reino de Dunbar havia declarado guerra a dois outros reinos vizinhos, visando tornar-se o Rei dos reis. Seu exército, que antes contava com oito mil homens, contava hoje com quase trinta mil.

Ele sabia que uma guerra contra Findabhair precisaria de um exército poderoso e uma boa estratégia. Após obrigar os outros reinos a se aliarem a ele, o tirano já tinha mais de dez mil homens a mais que o reino adversário. A estratégia? Simples. Não havia nenhuma. Apenas um plano ganancioso e estúpido. Aeallyra render-se-ia assim que visse seu exército mais poderoso e mais forte que o dela. Ledo engano.

- Minha rainha, este mensageiro de Dunbar veio, em nome de seu rei, trazer uma mensagem. – Saga entrava no salão acompanhando do jovem mensageiro usando uma vestimenta que trazia no peito o símbolo das bandeiras de Dunbar, um machado e uma tocha cruzados.

- O que seu rei deseja de mim? – perguntou a jovem rainha sentada em seu trono.

- Meu rei e senhor Tynan, do reino de Dunbar, ordena que a rainha, senhora Aeallyra, do reino de Findabhair, torne-se sua aliada e responda à ele toda vez que for chamada, cedendo seu exército e seus capitães. Meu rei e senhor deseja que esta aliança seja selada em Nemihrar, seu palácio.

- Uma aliança? Entendo.

- Quem seu rei pensa que é para exigir uma coisa dessas da minha senhora?

- Saga, por favor.

-Mas minha rainha... – ele foi interrompido quando Aeallyra levantou a mão.

- Galadir e Eleriel já fazem parte desta aliança, não?

- Sim, senhora. – respondeu o mensageiro.

- Diga ao seu rei que nenhuma aliança será selada entre Findabhair e Dunbar. Meu exército não estará à sua disposição. Os guerreiros desta terra sempre lutaram e sempre lutarão por sua casa e por seus interesses ou ajudando amigos e aliados. Mas jamais se unirá a alianças desvantajosas.

- Sim senhora. Devo dizer que meu senhor já esperava que sua resposta fosse essa e me manda avisar também que diante de sua negativa, Findabhair e Dunbar entram em guerra declarada.

- Que assim seja. –Aeallyra balançou a cabeça afirmativamente antes do mensageiro deixar o salão sozinho.

- Você é uma grande rainha.

- Tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a isso, Saga.

- Por que?

- Porque uma guerra é a última coisa de que precisamos agora.

- Mas temos nosso exército. Os mais bravos cavaleiros conhecidos por estas terras.

- Há alguns dias ouvi rumores de que Tynan tem um pouco mais de dez mil homens a mais que nós. Não sei como aconteceu, mas ele obrigou Galadir e Eleriel a unirem-se a ele nesta aliança. Uma aliança desarticulada.

- Nós podemos vencer esta guerra.

- Não sem ajuda.

- Peçamos ajuda então.

- Mande mensageiros até Fionavar. Tenho certeza de que Siegfried e Hilda não nos negarão ajuda. Nossos reinos já foram aliados tantas vezes.

- Eu mesmo posso ir.

- Não. Quero que você procure outra pessoa.

- Outra pessoa?

- Ela. – ambos trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.

- Sim, minha senhora. Eu sei onde encontrá-la. E se me permitir, convocarei outra ajuda também.

- Claro. Eu confio em você.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alheia a tudo que por ali acontecia a mulher cuidava de algumas ervas que cultivava no jardim da humilde casa onde morava.

- Alexandra! Alexandra! – um garoto vinha correndo em sua direção até encontrá-la e puxá-la por suas roupas.

- Mas o que... Thomas, o que esta fazendo?

- Venha ver Alexandra! Venha ver! São cavaleiros da rainha! Venha! Você disse que me apresentaria a eles quando eles viessem aqui de novo!

- Está bem está bem. Mas tenha calma, sim? Se continuar a me puxar deste jeito vai acabar me derrubando.

- Vamos logo! Vamos logo!

O garoto foi puxando a mulher quase aos tropeços até o local onde a pequena comitiva havia desmontado.

- Que bons ventos o trazem à essa vila novamente, capitão? – perguntou ela aproximando-se do homem que liderava aquela cavalaria.

- Alexandra. Como é bom vê-la de novo.

Ante que Alexandra pudesse responder algo ao capitão, o pequeno Thomas lhe puxou as roupas, como que para lembrá-la de que ele ainda estava ali.

- Veja, este é Thomas, filho do meu senhorio. Ele que foi correndo me avisar que vocês haviam chegado.

- Como vai Thomas? - capitão bagunçou os cabelos castanhos claros do menino.

- Ele me fez prometer que ia apresentá-los a ele quando parassem por aqui novamente.

- Uau! Sua espada é a mais bonita que eu já vi. Mais bonita até que a de Alexandra. O senhor deve ser alguém muito importante!

- Ele é o primeiro capitão do exército da rainha. – sussurrou-lhe Alexandra ao pé do ouvido.

- Sério? – Thomas agora estava completamente encantado e seus olhos brilharam quando o capitão confirmou a informação.

- Ele é Saga, filho de Shion.

-Shion? O mesmo Shion que criou e treinou você, Alexandra?

- O mesmo Shion. – disse Saga ajoelhando-se para ficar do mesmo tamanho do garoto – Fomos os dois criados e treinados por ele.

Um sorriso de cumplicidade surgiu entre os dois.

- Sabe, quando crescer quero fazer parte da guarda da rainha e me tornar um capitão também. Alexandra está me ensinando.

- Mesmo? Então deixe-me contar uma coisa, Thomas. Está aprendendo com alguém que sabe mais do que muitos.

- Por que agora você não corre e vai contar aos seus amigos que conheceu o primeiro capitão? – disse ela

- Vou sim! Vou sim! –o menino saiu correndo.

- Ele é um bom garoto. Aprende rápido.

- Parece gostar muito de você.

- Às vezes passa o dia todo comigo. O senhorio disse que sou para ele como uma irmã mais velha. Ele gosta bastante disso.

- Devo ficar com ciúmes?

- Ora Saga, por favor! Agora me diga, para onde vai? Nunca para aqui com uma companhia a não ser que saia dos limites do reino. E não deve ser para tão longe. Ali tem o que? Vinte cavaleiros?

- Exato. Mas não vamos a lugar nenhum além de aqui. Na verdade, estamos voltando para a cidade. Este é o ultimo lugar onde devemos parar.

- Entendo.

- Mas paramos aqui por um motivo especial, além claro de descansar os cavalos.

- Qual seria?

- Convocações. Estamos num momento delicado, minha amiga. E eu gostaria muito de conversar com você.

- Claro. Vamos até minha casa.

Uma vez acomodados na simples sala do casebre Saga começou.

- Eu poderia muito bem mandar uma companhia menor ainda para convocar homens aqui nesta vila, mas fiz questão de vir junto. Na verdade, a rainha me mandou aqui para algo delicado e especial.

- E o que seria?

- Eu estou aqui porque vim buscar você.

- Me buscar? Para que?

- Há uma guerra inevitável se aproximando. Homens do sul estão avançando em direção ao oeste. Seus exércitos já cresceram consideravelmente. Querem conquistar todas as terras desta continente. Mas nossas terras são as mais visadas. Eles fazem um tipo de aliança desarticulada. São liderados por Tynan, o temerário rei de Dunbar.

- Claro. Já ouvi falar dele. Mas se bem me lembro ele não tinha homens suficientes para conseguir o que você me conta.

- Não sabemos ainda como ele conseguiu isso, mas precisamos começar a fazer algo do mesmo jeito.

- E por que veio me buscar?

- Porque você é uma das melhores espadachins que eu conheço.

- Me quer lutando nessa guerra?

- Quero você a frente de uma companhia. Mil e quinhentos homens.

- Mil e quinhentos homens? Isso é loucura. Eu não posso ir.

- Você tem que ir. É a sua pátria chamando. Aeallyra me mandou aqui para isso.

- Não posso deixar esta vila. Eu protejo a todos aqui.

-A vila ficará protegida. Não se preocupe com isso. Já providenciei tudo. Eu preciso de você.

- Não posso ir Saga, você sabe. Quando eu fugi da cidade no passado eu perdi minha honra de guerreira. E levei comigo uma parte da de Shion. Não seria certo. Além do mais, nenhum exército de homens aceitaria ser liderado por uma mulher. É insanidade.

- Sei que ainda guarda tudo aquilo que ele lhe deu e que quando não está ensinando aquele garoto você revive seu passado, montada no lombo do seu cavalo, carregando sua espada e andando por ai pela noite para guardar esta vila. Pode ter perdido sua honra como guerreira quando fugiu aquela noite, mas acho que esta é uma chance de conseguir recuperá-la.

- Pode ser, mas quem lhe garante que eu não vá falhar outra vez?

- Você tem a obrigação de não falhar. Não comigo e nem com a nossa terra, mas com você mesma. Já mostrou a todos o seu valor guardando tão bem as pessoas dessa vila. Pense em quantas vitórias Shion teve antes de morrer. Se você quer devolver a ele o mínimo de honra que diz ter tirado dele, minha irmã, essa é a sua chance. Eu preciso de você.

- Você tem mais de vinte mil homens ao seu comando.

- Mas nenhum deles é você. Nenhum deles sabe o que você sabe. Nenhum deles tem a capacidade de liderança que você tem.

- Eu nunca liderei exército algum.

- Mas eu sei que pode fazer isso. Tão bem quanto eu.

- Thomas vai ficar arrasado.

- Ele vai entender.

- Me dê algumas horas.

Algumas horas depois estavam todos reunidos para partir.

- Você vai mesmo embora? – perguntou o pequeno Thomas.

- Eu não vou embora. Vou ficar fora por alguns tempos, mas eu volto.

- Você vai demorar?

- Não sei querido. É um chamado da rainha. Mas você pode me fazer um favor.

- Qual?

- Pode tomar conta da vila para mim enquanto eu estiver fora?

- Claro! Acha que posso usar minha espada?

- Claro que pode.

- Quando você chegar vai encontrar tudo do mesmo jeito!

- Tenho certeza de que vou encontrar a vila muito melhor.

- Eu prometo. – e saiu correndo sem saber que aquela seria a última vez que a veria.

- Permita-me dizer que você tem uma liderança e tanto.

- Ele é apenas um garoto. E eu apenas sei o que aprendi, o que alias, você também aprendeu.

- É, mas de alguma forma, parece que você consegue fazer isto melhor do que eu.

- Impressão sua. Vamos. Temos um longo caminho pela frente. Daqui para Findabhair são três dias.

A pequena comitiva então avançou no caminho de casa. Saga e Alexandra cavalgavam lado a lado, relembrando os tempos passados. Ao cair da noite o acampamento foi montado e a fogueira foi acesa. Longe dos outros cavaleiros, Saga e Alexandra passaram a conversar bastante sobre os anos passados, sobre suas conquistas, sobre o que faziam quando estavam longe daquilo que mais gostavam de fazer.

- Sabe no que eu pensava enquanto cuidava das ervas, antes de Thomas sair me puxando? Exatamente nisso. Em Findabhair. Em casa.

- Ela não está tão diferente. Você vai gostar de ver.

- Me fale sobre Aeallyra. Gostaria de saber mais sobre a rainha.

- Ela é maravilhosa! – Saga respondeu de imediato – Você não imagina o quanto. É mulher mais bondosa, generosa e divertida que já conheci. Mesmo depois de ter de carregar a imensa responsabilidade de governar um reino do porte de Findabhair, ela conservou o jeito delicado de menina que tinha quando assumiu tudo aos dezesseis anos. Essa é Aeallyra.

O capitão se empolgara ao falar de Aeallyra e nem percebeu o sorriso maroto que Alexandra carregava nos lábios.

- Você a ama!

- Como? – perguntou confuso.

- Disse que você a ama!

- Claro que a amo. Ela é minha rainha e eu luto por ela.

- Não Saga. Você está apaixonado por ela. A ama como um homem ama a uma mulher.

- Por favor Alexandra! Não é nada disso. – desconversou ele, corando furiosamente.

- Tudo bem Saga, tudo bem. E como vão os outros?

- Aiolos casou-se.

- Verdade?

- Sim. Eithne é uma esposa maravilhosa para ele. Está esperando um filho. Já meu irmão continua o mesmo. Aquele mesmo irresponsável e inconseqüente.

Enquanto Saga ia falando do irmão nem notou que Alexandra estava ficando incomodada com aquele assunto. Guardava pelo irmão do capitão algo que talvez pudesse ser definido como ódio profundo.

- Saga. – ela o interrompeu num tom sério. – Perdão, mas eu não pretendo ouvir nada relacionado ao seu irmão. Espero que me entenda.

- Claro. Me desculpe. Eu esqueci.

Os dois amigos calaram-se e passaram a observar juntos o céu estrelado.

- Conhece a maior lenda desta terra? – perguntou Alexandra.

- Qual?

- A de Cayden. Quando empunhamos uma espada ele nos enche de coragem dentro do calor da batalha. Ao fim de tudo, ele recolhe as almas dos mais nobres e as transforma em estrelas. As mesma estrelas que brilham lá no céu. Se for da vontade dele, um dia nós dois estaremos lá.

- E se não for?

- Nossas almas se perdem ou voltam para tentar de novo. É melhor irmos dormir. Amanhã temos que sair cedo para continuar a viagem. Boa noite, Saga.

- Boa noite.

A comitiva, que já tinha aumentado de número graças aos homens convocados na vila, descansou pela noite toda. Saga passou o tempo todo preocupado com a rainha. Estava também sentindo falta dela. Alexandra pensava em sua verdadeira casa. Há quantos anos estava fora de Findabhair? Por volta de doze anos ou algo assim. Poderia ter ficado lá por toda sua vida, mas infelizmente, por uma escolha errada, teve que ir embora.

Os primeiros raios da manhã começaram a brilhar no céu. Aos poucos a comitiva ia se levantando e se preparando. Em pouco tempo eles voltaram a cavalgar pelos campos a caminho de Findabhair. Saga e Alexandra iam a frente conversando como sempre.

Chegaram à cidade no inicio da tarde do terceiro dia, quando tudo corria normalmente. Os taverneiros recebiam seus clientes. Os ambulantes vendiam seus produtos. As famílias cuidavam de seus entes queridos. Principalmente aqueles que faziam parte da guarda da cidade.

Os cavalos passaram pelos portões e logo causaram uma sensação de alivio naqueles que tinham o coração apertado, assim como um jovem cavaleiro que caminhava pelas ruas da cidade na companhia de uma jovem moça.

Saga havia conseguido e agora voltava são e salvo. O outro cavaleiro abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-lo novamente.

- Seja bem-vindo irmão! – gritou quando Saga passo cavalgando ao seu lado na rua.

O outro puxou a rédea do cavalo fazendo o animal diminuir a corrida e olhou para o irmão lhe saudando e reprovando com o olhar a situação na qual ele se encontrava, mas voltou a novamente após rirem juntos. Pouco mais atrás vinha o resto da companhia e no meio dela vinha Alexandra. Quando ela passou por ele, Kanon não conteve um olhar de interesse e um sorriso jocoso em seus lábios.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Seja bem-vinda de volta, Alexandra.

- Obrigada minha rainha.

- Fico muito agradecida que tenha vindo me ajudar.

- Quem tem a agradecer sou eu. Nem mesmo inúmeras guerras lutando para defender minha terra seria suficientes para agradecer o que já fez pela vila.

- Você sempre fez muito por aquele lugar, que eu considero um pedacinho da minha cidade, só que fora dos portões. Eu admiro muito o que faz por eles, Alexandra.

- Minha rainha, Fionavar já nos deu a resposta?

Num suspiro desanimado Aeallyra respondeu.

- Não irão ajudar. Siegfried não quer se responsabilizar por uma guerra que não é dele, ainda mais com este porte.

- Mas Findabhair já lutou tantas vezes ao lado de Fionavar. Como pode Siegfried ter respondido um absurdo desses? – perguntou Saga.

- Não há mais nada que possamos fazer. Estamos acabados.

- Me deixe tentar. Eu vou até Fionavar tentar conversar com Siegfried novamente.

- Mas Alexandra, ele já nos deu sua resposta.

- Saga, eu acredito que possa conseguir. Por várias vezes Siegfried precisou da ajuda desta terra. Esta na hora de cobrar favores. Se Tynan conseguir conquistar Findabhair o contingente de soldados dele vai aumentar e Siegfried terá que se render. E o pior, sem condições de lutar. Me deixe tentar minha rainha.

- E como pensa conseguir isso, Alexandra? O caminho até Fionavar é longo. Não acredito que tenhamos muito tempo. É provável que Tynan não esteja em casa, mas sim acampado em algum lugar.

- Aeallyra, Alexandra está certa. Devemos tentar novamente. É provável que ela consiga. Ela sempre consegue o que quer.

- Que seja.

- Eu parto amanhã, assim que o sol nascer.

- Obrigada mais uma vez, Alexandra. Agora peço que me desculpem e me dêem licença.

- Sim,minha rainha. – Saga e Alexandra lhe fizeram uma reverência e saíram.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Quer dizer então que eu consigo tudo o que quero?

- Você sabe que consegue.

-E você sabe que isso não é verdade.

- Ora Alexandra, seu poder de persuasão é incrível! Lembre-se de como convenceu Shion a treiná-la conosco quando ele adotou a todos nós.

- Eu não o convenci! Ele se compadeceu de mim e você sabe disso muito bem.

- Ora, não seja teimosa.

- Não o seja você!

Os dois riram juntos como sempre faziam após uma discussão infantil como aquela.

- Vou até o acampamento. Preciso arrumar minhas coisas.

- De forma alguma. Você fica conosco no palácio. E não se preocupe com nada. Você foi convocada e convidada pela rainha. Eu não tive nada a ver. Vou lhe mostrar onde vai ficar e depois montar uma comitiva para ir com você até Fionavar amanhã. Está livre para fazer o que quiser.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A paisagem era perfeita. Um lago de águas cristalinas e puras. Havia rochas nas margens e também muitas árvores e arbustos. Nada ali havia mudado tanto. Ainda bem.

Depois de instalar-se num dos quartos do palácio Alexandra tratou de fazer algo que há muito não fazia: olhar o nada, sentada por ali, sentindo somente a brisa leve que batia.

Passou algum tempo refletindo bons momentos do passado. Tirou as botas, soltou os cabelos presos com uma tira de couro e resolveu caminhar, sentindo a água refrescar-lhe os pés. Desenrolou a bandagem que usava somente na mão direita e colheu um pouco de água para lavar o rosto e refrescar-se. Sempre fazia aquilo depois dos treinos com Saga, Kanon e Aiolos. Foi quando viu pelo reflexo das águas alguém se aproximar. Sorriu sarcasticamente e disse:

- Você não perde esse costume, não é Kanon?

- E parece que você também não, Alexandra.

- Só quis matar a saudade. – respondeu saindo da água.

- Você... cresceu. Digo assim, notei algo de diferente. Deve ter feito progressos com a espada.

- Quer experimentar? – disse ela num tom sério, desembainhando a espada e apontando a lâmina prateada para o pescoço de Kanon.

- Não, obrigado. – ele empurrou a lâmina com a ponta dos dedos, mas manteve o sorriso jocoso nos lábios – Mas você também cresceu em outros sentidos, devo dizer. – Kanon olhou ara a mulher a sua frente com um olhar cobiçoso e pervertido.

- É uma pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo de você.

- Sabe, eu estava esperado pelo dia em que nos encontraríamos novamente.

- Mesmo? Pois eu sempre esperei pelo dia em que o encontraria morto.

- Eu sei que sentiu minha falta.

- Como as árvores sentem falta do sal.

- Imaginei que fosse encontrá-la por aqui Alexandra – disse Saga aparecendo ali – Mas você Kanon, achei que estivesse pelo palácio ou pela cidade.

- Resolvi apenas dar as boas vindas a nossa velha amiga.

- Idiota. –ela xingou Kanon e foi se retirando dali, mas parou quando Saga chamou por si.

- Preciso me reunir com você. Pode me encontrar no salão do palácio?

- Claro. Me encontre lá.

- Você nunca perderá esse costume, não é Kanon?

- Sabe que eu não resisto.

- Se quiser conservar sua cabeça no lugar é melhor ficar longe de Alexandra. Sabe que ela lhe odeia.

- Obrigado elo aviso meu irmão, mas não se preocupe com isso. Alexandra jamais me mataria.

- Não tenha tanta certeza. Você sabe o que fez.

- Ora, deixe isso pra lá.

Os irmãos foram caminhando juntos, conversando. A relação entre eles era digna de elogios. Apesar de gêmeos, os dois eram bem diferentes. Saga era um homem mais responsável e centrado nas obrigações. Sempre preocupado com os assuntos reais e com seu irmão, sua única família. Kanon jamais perdeu seu espírito jovem, parecendo sempre um adolescente. Sua responsabilidade vinha apenas quando se tratavam de assuntos militares, como um dos capitães do exército real. Deitava-se com qualquer uma que lhe despertasse desejo e nem se importava em saber quem era. Toda aquela promiscuidade preocupava Saga, que já havia conversado diversas vezes com o irmão, mas agora já não lhe dizia mais nada. Kanon já era um homem e tinha que se virar sozinho. No entanto, Kanon também se preocupava com o irmão. Sempre sério demais, preocupado demais, excessivamente centrado e responsável, sozinho. Não queria que Saga fosse como ele, afinal de contas, assim não teria graça. Queria que Saga fosse como Aiolos ou outros companheiro seus que já haviam constituído família. Isso combinava mais com ele do que consigo. E Saga seria, com certeza, um bom chefe de família.

- Está preocupado com o que está por vir, não é?

- Também. Não contávamos com a negação de Fionavar Ficaremos muito fragilizados com isso. Alexandra se ofereceu para tentar de novo. Partirá amanhã, assim que o sol nascer. Espero que ela consiga.

- Acho que não deveria sofrer por antecipação Saga. Vai dar tudo certo. Ficar pensando o tempo todo nas suas obrigações e nessa guerra vai enlouquecê-lo.

- Isso faz parte do que eu faço e de quem eu sou, Kanon.

- Eu sei. Compreendo seu lado, mas fora de controle não vai conseguir resolver nada. Acho que deveria deixar um pouco de ser você e ser eu um pouco.

- Já conversamos sobre isso e sabemos que jamais funcionaria.

- Você se quer tentou alguma vez!

- Kanon...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.

- Venha comigo. Vou precisar de você e de Aiolos quando me reunir com Alexandra.

- Só nós quatro?

- Sim. Só nós quatro.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

O palácio de Findabhair, também conhecido por "Palácio Branco" era extremamente grande. Os portões que davam acesso à escadaria eram grandes e de ferro branco e trabalhado. O salão era longo e largo e completamente branco. O teto era alto e apoiado por imensas colunas de pés trabalhados. As paredes eram cobertas de tapeçarias que sugeriam imagens dos deuses cultuados naquela terra. Lá estava Alexandra, observando atentamente a cada imagem daquelas. Nem percebeu que já não se encontrava só ali.

- Quando me disseram que você havia voltado eu quase não acreditei.

- Aiolos! – disse Alexandra abraçando o amigo.

- Quase doze anos, não?

- Algo assim.

- E veja só você. Não mudou nada.

- Não. Isto não é verdade. Quem não mudou nada foi você!

- Soube que andou fazendo um ótimo trabalho como guardiã daquela vila.

- Eu fiz somente o eu estava ao meu alcance. Nada além.

- Bom saber que seu alcance é tão grande assim.

- Que bom que já está aqui, Aiolos. – disse Saga adentrando o salão acompanhado de Kanon.

- Sim. Fui avisado de que queria falar comigo.

- Com os três na verdade. Vamos até o salão de reuniões.

O salão de reuniões ficava num corredor ao lado do salão principal. Tal como o outro, possuía o teto alto, apoiado por colunas. Havia uma mesa enorme ao centro, com um mapa dos continentes, tão grande quanto o móvel, e miniatura simulando as companhias e o palácio.

-Algum problema Saga? – pergutou Aiolos.

- Sim e não. Primeiramente, Alexandra, a comitiva para acompanhá-la até Fionavar já está providenciada. Estarão pronto esperando por você antes mesmo que o sol brilhe no céu.

- Obrigada.

- Você vai a Fionavar?

- Sim, Aiolos. Vou tentar conseguir ajuda novamente. É inadmissível a negativa de Siegfried.

- Somos todos obrigados a concordar com você. – disse Kanon tentando chamar a atenção dela, sem sucesso.

- Muito bem. Chamei vocês aqui para que tenhamos uma discussão de um assunto como antigamente.

- E qual seria este assunto? – perguntou Aiolos.

- Os dez capitães.

- O que há de errado com eles? E já que estamos falando ou vamos falar deles, eles não deveriam estar aqui também?

- Inicialmente não. O que acontece é que estou preocupado com suas atuações nesta guerra quando estiverem diante de seus exércitos.

- Acho que é uma preocupação sem fundamentos Saga. Eu, você e Kanon, como mais velhos e mais experientes, fizemos uma seleção rigorosa daqueles que ocupariam os postos. Acredito que eles tenham potencial suficiente para conseguir feitos magníficos no campo de batalha. É claro que todos têm sua suas diferenças de combate e personalidade, mas eu confio neles. – disse Aiolos.

- Não é isto que me preocupa. Poucos deles tiveram alguma experiência de combate contra companhias numerosas como as que enfrentaremos. Sei que têm potencial para batalhas e também confio neles. Em todos. O que quero pedir a vocês é que passemos para eles um pouco de nossa experiência.

-Desculpe Saga, mas não entendi até agora onde eu entro nesta história. Não tenho a experiência que vocês três têm. Eu nunca conduzi ninguém a nenhum campo de batalha. Sou apenas uma guardiã e não uma capitã. Minhas únicas peregrinações foram para conduzir pequenas comitivas fazendo sua segurança para evitar ataques de rufiões e gente do tipo.

- Você pensa não ter a mesma experiência que nós temos, mas é ai que se engana. Você sabe conduzir, sabe proteger, conhece boas estratégias para escapar do perigo. Ao é tão diferente do que já fizemos.

- Alexandra conduzirá uma companhia? – perguntou Kanon.

- Eu a quero conduzindo mil e quinhentos homens.

- Isso é insanidade e você sabe. Eu vim até aqui para lutar pela minha terra e não me importo em receber ordens de ninguém.

- Eu sou da mesma opinião de Saga. Acredito em você, minha velha e cara amiga.

- A sua opinião para mim não vale nada Kanon. E não me chame de amiga.

- Eu acho que Alexandra consegue, mas é ela quem decide o que faz. Seja qual for sua decisão, eu confio em você. E saiba que será uma honra lutar ao seu lado. Será como nos velhos tempos. – disse Aiolos.

- É claro que é você quem decide o que fazer. Agora voltemos ao assunto original que realmente o que me preocupa.

- Saga, todos foram escolhidos com habilidades baseadas nos comandos de guerra. Agressividade, controle, força, voz de comando... Dê a eles uma chance para lhe provarem isso.

- Essa é uma chance única. Você sabe disso Aiolos.

- Sei disso muito bem.

- Nós quatro aprendemos com Shion coisas que eles jamais aprenderão. Devemos ensiná-los o que Shion nos ensinou. – disse Kanon levantando-se para caminhar pelo salão – Primeiramente a não confiar demais e nem de menos em alguém, compartilhar aquilo que sabemos de bom com os outros. Eles só adquirirão experiência quando lutarem. Mas enquanto isso não acontece, nós os ajudaremos. Explicaremos a eles estratégias, diremos a eles o que fazer, da mesma forma que o velho Shion fez conosco. Por que nós três sobrevivemos àquele ataque dos corsários? Por que sabíamos o que fazer e como fazer. Por que Alexandra está viva até agora, sendo apenas a guardiã de uma vila? Exatamente pelo mesmo motivo. Fomos bem instruídos. Podemos instruí-los da mesma forma. A julgar pela inteligência de cada um deles, eles aprenderão rápido. E sejamos francos nós três. Fizemos boas escolhas, independente de experiência ou não. Façamos o que deve ser feito.

Tudo o que Kanon queria era chamar a atenção de Alexandra. Durante toda a reunião ele não tirou os olhos de cima dela. Um olhar descarado que não passou despercebido por nenhum deles.

Saga discutiu outros pequenos assuntos com os três e logo a reunião acabou.

- Kanon gosta mesmo de correr perigo. Se ele continuar desse jeito, logo a espada de Alexandra encontrará um rumo certo.

- Eu já o adverti sobre isso, mas ele faz o que quer. Sempre inconseqüente. O pior é que eu sinto que ele vai arranjar confusão com ela e as coisas não acabarão bem.

- Acalme-se Saga. Ele tem sorte de que no final tudo acaba dando certo para ele. Você terá tempo suficiente para cuidar disso.

-Assim espero. Mas gostaria que meu irmão soubesse que a sorte não dura pra sempre.

Continua...

* * *

Eu de novo... ueuheueuhe

Gostaram da releitura?

Eu espero que sim.

Então... na primeira versão a Alexandra era uma amazona rebelde com um grupo de amazonas tão rebeldes quanto ela, mas achei que isso não se encaixaria tão bem nesse inicio, então eu fiz com que ela virasse um Aragorn da vida... auhauhuauaa.

Como em Jillian, a base da historia continua a mesma, mas a roupagem é diferente.

Pra quem leu a primeira versão, sentiram falta de Marin e Shina causando confusão ja no primeiro capitulo? Não se preocupem. Elas vão aparecer logo, logo.

Juh, espero que tenha gostado do novo nome da sua personagem. ^^ Achei que Niave combinaria mais... Como a gente tinha conversado no msn... xD

É... ja demais la em cima em não vou continuar falando mais aqui no final... então, se gostaram, por favor deixem reviews... ^^


	2. Amantes Secretos

**Capitulo II: Amantes Secretos.**

O sol raiava mais uma vez na cidade, anunciando o inicio de um novo dia. Os raios brilhantes anunciavam também que era hora de despertar para pedir ajuda.

A luz, mesmo que fraca, invadiu o quarto de Alexandra obrigando-a a abrir os olhos. Levantou-se ainda se espreguiçando e foi até a bacia que continha água. Jogou um pouco do liquido no rosto e no pescoço. Arrumou algumas coisas que levaria na sua jornada e saiu do quarto. Seguiu caminho pelo corredor em direção ao salão principal e encontrou justamente quem não queria encontrar.

- Bom dia Alexandra.

- Bom dia. – respondeu de cara fechada caminhando um pouco mais rápido para se afastar dele.

- Dormiu bem?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Pelo jeito não dormiu.

- Quer saber? – estancou a caminhada e virou-se para ele fazendo-o estancar também – Eu tive uma noite maravilhosa e tinha acordado muito bem, mas encontrá-lo logo pela manhã já estragou o meu dia.

- Bom dia para os dois.

- Bom dia irmão.

- Saga, faça-me um favor. Tire o seu irmão de perto de mim. – saiu dali muitíssimo irritada.

- Kanon, eu já lhe avisei sobre Alexandra.

-Não se preocupe Saga. Ela não é capaz de me matar.

-Não duvide dela. Ela já não é mais a mesma que treinava conosco.

- Realmente não é mais a mesma, mas ainda mantenho minha opinião.

- Você é quem sabe o que faz da sua vida, mas se ainda tiver amor pela sua cabeça em cima do seu pescoço, ouça o que eu digo e fique longe dela.

- Só não consigo entender o motivo de tudo isso.

- Você é a pessoa mais cínica que eu conheço.

Depois daquilo, Saga foi para o pátio externo, certificar-se de que não faltava nada para que a comitiva de Alexandra pudesse sair.

- Alexandra, este é Kamus, um de nossos capitães. Ele irá acompanhá-la até Fionavar.

- Destacou um de seus capitães para ir comigo?

- Na verdade senhorita, eu que me ofereci.

-Vai deixar sua legião sem seu comandante?

- Tenho um substituto a minha altura.

- Melhor assim, mas ainda é imprudente em minha opinião.

- Kamus conhece alguns atalhos para que cheguem mais rápido e também é um ótimo espadachim.

- Que caminho pretende tomar, capitão?

- Espero que não tenha medo em passar pela Floresta dos Espíritos, porque é por lá que nós vamos seguir.

- Não tenho problema algum com isso.

- Faremos um bom trabalho então. Com licença.

- É um rapaz surpreendente. Gostei dele.

- Eu sabia que gostaria. Veja, são ao todo dez pessoas nesta comitiva. Têm comida e suprimentos suficientes para a ida e a volta. Espero que consiga esta ajuda.

- Farei o possível e o impossível para isso, mas só volto de lá quando conseguir uma resposta positiva de Siegfried.

- Faça uma boa viagem.

- Obrigada.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Aeallyra deu um suspiro preocupado. Aquilo chamou a atenção de Saga.

- O que foi? Parece aflita.

- Essa guerra. Eu não quero ver meu povo sendo governado por um tirano ganancioso, obrigando-os a fazer guerra sem motivo. Não quero meus capitães defendendo um homem que não vale nada. Eu não quero o reino que meu pai tomou conta durante anos seja destruído.

- Aeallyra, o seu povo lutará por você. Podemos ter certa desvantagem, mas ainda podemos ganhar. O povo cresceu junto com você. Eles te adoram. Da mesma forma que adoravam seu pai. Lutarão ao seu lado até o fim.

- Meu pai era tão melhor governante do que eu.

- Só está insegura por causa da guerra. Shion nos contava que seu pai era assim também. Você teve que aprender a governar em pouco tempo, é verdade, mas é uma rainha maravilhosa. É a mulher mais maravilhosa que eu conheço. – a mão do capitão acariciava o rosto da rainha.

- Saga... – os olhos castanho-esverdeados dela encontraram os azuis dele

- Eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça a você.

- E nem eu a você. Para mim você é muito mais do que meu conselheiro real ou meu primeiro capitão.

- E você é muito mais do que a rainha.

Seus rostos se aproximaram e seus lábios selaram-se num beijo.

Era aquilo. A rainha e o conselheiro estavam apaixonados.

Tudo começara há oito anos quando a jovem subiu ao trono e nomeou seus treze capitães e Saga como conselheiro, já que, dos homens que lutaram com seu pai, ele era um dos mais responsáveis, além de ter aprendido as artes da guerra com aquele que foi o braço direito do rei e também conselheiro. Ela tinha duas outras opções: Aiolos e Kanon. Aiolos naquele tempo treinava seu irmão mais novo, Aiolia, e todos diziam que ele seria mais que uma promessa, tão bom como o irmão. A jovem rainha não quis interromper aquele treinamento, pois sabia que precisariam de braços fortes como os deles. E também, Aiolos nunca demonstrara interesse pelo cargo. Kanon seria até uma boa escolha, se fosse como o irmão, mas isso era uma coisa impossível de ser vista. Completamente diferente de Saga, Kanon era um irresponsável, inconseqüente e desorganizado. Além do mais, Saga conhecia muitas coisas sobre Findabhair.

O contato próximo da rainha e do conselheiro todos os dias fez nascer um sentimento forte entre eles. Descobriram-se apaixonados um tempo depois. Mas como assumir isso para todos? O que diriam as pessoas se soubessem que a rainha estava apaixonada por seu conselheiro? Um homem de origem humilde, treinado para a guerra, que ao tinha nada para lhe dar. E o que diriam as pessoas se soubessem que o conselheiro, aquele de deveria proteger a rainha e tratar dos interesses daquelas terras, havia se deixado apaixonada justo pela sua soberana? Mas que bela demonstração de tolice! Mas os dois pouco se importavam. Quem foi que disse que Saga não tinha nada para lhe dar? Ele tinha sim. Todo o amor que sentia por ela. E qual o problema de amar a quem se deve proteger?

De qualquer forma, ninguém sabia que eles mantinham um romance. Optaram por esconder de todos para que não houvesse nenhum tipo de intromissão. Para eles pouco importava se eram rainha e conselheiro. Viam-se apena como homem e mulher que se desejavam e se amavam.

Todas a noites, a mulher de olhos castanho-azulados, cabelos castanhos claros, quase sempre presos por uma trança adornada com detalhes dourados, de pele branca e macia, com um vestido acinturado marcando suas curvas, aparecia nos sonhos de Saga. Sempre quando não estava com ela, aquela imagem lhe vinha a cabeça e lhe acalmava. Da mesma forma que aquele maravilhoso homem de cabelos escuros, olhos azuis, alto, forte, com os músculos bem marcados pelos anos de treinamento pesado estava sempre nos sonhos da jovem rainha e sempre em sua mente.

Um beijo apaixonado unia os dois naquele momento. Um beijo que traduzia todo o amor que emanava de seus corações. Separaram-se, mas mantiveram seus corpos próximos, num abraço quente, carinhoso e aconchegante.

- Amo você, Saga.

- Eu também amo você, Aeallyra.

- Saga! – Aiolos chamou, fazendo o casal separar-se rapidamente.

- Diga Aiolos. – o capitão recompunha-se ajeitando suas roupas.

- Preciso que venha ver algo.

-O que aconteceu Aiolos?

- Perdão Majestade, eu não sabia que estava aqui. – ajoelhou-se perante a jovem

- Está tudo bem. O que aconteceu?

- Notícias não muito agradáveis.

- Que tipo de problemas? – perguntou Saga.

- Venham comigo.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Senhor, nos precisamos mesmo ir pela Floresta dos Espíritos? Este lugar me dá arrepios!

- Se está com medo não deveria ter vindo. Ainda nem adentramos a floresta de fato e você já está se tremendo por completo. Sinta-se a vontade para voltar para casa, mas saiba que fará isso sozinho.

- Não senhor, me perdoe. Vou seguir até o final.

- Se tivéssemos tempo para ir pelo caminho mais longo, eu o teria feito. Agora volte para sua formação e não torne a questionar minhas decisões. Quando eu precisar de terceiras opiniões eu as procurarei.

O fim do dia já chegava e a comitiva se aproximava da Floresta dos Espíritos.

- Alexandra, acho que nós deveríamos montar acampamento aqui mesmo e adentrar a floresta somente amanhã.

- Os cavalos parecem cansados. É melhor pararmos aqui mesmo. Assim todos nós descansamos para avançar bastante dentro da floresta.

- Exato.

- Montemos o acampamento.

A comitiva toda desmontou e o acampamento foi montado. Logo a fogueira estava acesa e o jantar providenciado. Três homens se destacaram para conferir a segurança do e Alexandra sentaram-se um pouco mais longe de todos e observavam mapas. Faziam considerações sobre o caminho a ser tomado, o tempo que deveriam gastar em cada parada, os cuidados que deveriam ser tomados durante a viagem. Logo as coisas ficaram acertadas, ao menos para aqueles primeiros dias, depois Alexandra apostou numa conversa mais livre e pessoal.

- E então capitão, também acha uma tolice em tentar procurar a ajuda de Fionavar novamente?

- No início achei, mas logo mudei de idéia.

- E o que o fez mudar de idéia?

- Não sei ao certo. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que se deixa envolver por sentimentalismo ou se deixa preencher pela esperança, mas ao vê-la, eu soube que poderíamos conseguir. Então Saga disse que você poderia ser bem persuasiva quando quer.

- Então está aqui para saber até onde posso ser persuasiva?

- Não. Estou aqui para aprender algo com uma pessoa que aprendeu com uma lenda.

- Você tem Saga, Kanon e Aiolos para isso, por que aprender comigo?

- Porque você é uma lenda que poucos conhecem. Eu seria um tolo se não aproveitasse essa chance.

- E se não houver chance nenhuma para aproveitar e não puder aprender nada comigo?

- Sempre há algo a se aprender.

- Às vezes você me lembra a mim mesma quando mais nova. Mas você parece controlar melhor aquilo que sente.

- Eu não ligo para sentimentos.

- Não deveria pensar assim. É claro que algumas vezes eles podem atrapalhar, mas você não deve suprimi-los por completo. Mas precisa saber controlá-los. Se achaque pode aprender algo comigo durante esta viagem, tome este comentário como uma primeira lição. Foi uma das primeiras coisas que Shion me disse. Seria sábio se não ignorasse como eu fiz no passado. E não tenha pressa em aprender isto. Eu mesma demorei e acho que ainda não dominei tal habilidade por completo. Espero que não se sinta decepcionado com isso.

- Bem, confesso estar um pouco decepcionado.

- Eu não sou perfeita Kamus. E meu passado põe isso em evidência.

- Eu não conheço seu passado. Sei o que todos sabem sobre você.

- Teremos tempo suficiente para conversar sobre isso.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Aiolos conduziu a rainha e o conselheiro até um salão adjunto, onde uma moça, cujo rosto estava escondido pelo capuz da capa grossa que usava se encontrava com os braços presos por dois guardas do castelo. Havia também um guarda da cidadela.

- Este guarda conduziu esta moça até aqui. Ela diz ter informações que nos são úteis e que quer nos ajudar. – explicou Aiolos.

- Soltem-na e deixem-nos a sós. – ordenou a rainha.

- Sim majestade. – disseram os guardas retirando-se.

- Afaste o capuz e mostre seu rosto. – disse Saga.

- Eu posso fazer melhor.

A moça removeu a capa deixando à mostra seus cabelos ruivos, seus olhos azuis e surpreendentemente uma armadura. Ajoelhou-se perante a rainha.

- Quem é você moça? E de onde veio?

- Me chamo Marin e venho de Valiant.

- Valiant? As terras à noroeste, às margens do mar? Do povo sem governante?

- Sim senhor.

- O que a faz vir de tão longe, minha jovem? – perguntou Aeallyra.

- E que informações tem que nos possam ser úteis?

- Corsários, senhor.

- Novamente?

- invadiram Valiant. Mataram pessoas e queimaram quase tudo. Aqueles que sobreviveram e por lá ficaram foram tomados como prisioneiros e forçados a unir-se a eles. Meu grupo conseguiu fugir, mas foi por pouco. Os corsários tomaram a nossa vila e esperam ordens de Tynan para invadirem Findabhair juntos.

- São quantos navios?

- Dois. Chegaram a noite e nos fizeram uma emboscada.

- São quantas pessoas no seu grupo? – perguntou Aiolos.

- Algo por volta e duzentos e cinqüenta pessoas, entre homens, mulheres e crianças. Conseguimos nos reunir alguns dias depois da fuga. Estamos acampados às margens do rio Aideen.

- Nas ruínas do antigo posto de Donegal, eu suponho.

- Sim, sua majestade.

- E esta armadura? De onde veio?

- Era do meu irmão, senhor. Ele mesmo quem fez, mas não teve chances de usá-la.

- E onde está seu irmão agora? – perguntou Aiolos.

- Acredito que Touma esteja morto, senhor.

- Quem está tomando conta do seu grupo, Marin?

- Eu e mais duas pessoas, majestade. Estamos passando dificuldades e precisamos de ajuda. Nossa comida está chegando ao fim e temos pessoas feridas. Receio que logo as ruínas de Donegal não serão mais um lugar seguro para ficarmos. Queremos recomeçar nossas vidas e recuperar aquilo que perdemos. Sabemos que somos poucos, mas a maioria de nós sabe usar uma espada e lutar. Podemos ajudar sua majestade lutando ao seu lado.

- Você sabe por acaso onde Tynan se encontra? – perguntou Saga.

- Ele não se encontra em Dunbar. Ao que parece, estava reunindo tropas em Elleris.

- A fronteira de Eleriel. – comentou Aiolos – Há quanto tempo foi o ataque dos corsários à Valiant?

- Há dez dias. Desses dez, levamos quatro dias para chegar à Donegal. Acampamos lá por dois dias até tomarmos a decisão de vir pedir ajuda à sua majestade e eu levei mais quatro para chegar aqui.

- Qual sua idade, Marin?

- Acabo de completar dezessete, senhora.

- Pois bem Marin, não se preocupe mais. Saga providencie comida e cuidados médicos para esse povo. Partiremos amanhã ao meio dia.

- Obrigada Majestade. – a menina agradeceu com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Aiolos, acredito que Marin esteja com fome. Providencie uma refeição decente para ela, além de um bom banho para que possa descansar o corpo e peça ao ferreiro que faça os reparos necessários em sua armadura.

- Sim senhora, minha comigo Marin.

- Perdão Aeallyra, mas... "partiremos ao meio dia"?

- Sim. Não pense que não vou fazer parte desta viagem.

- Eu não serei louco de impedi-la, mas...

- Você viu o medo nos olhos desta jovem? Ouviu sua idade? Valiant não é um povo pequeno, mas também não é grande. Os corsários devem tê-los arrasado e ela assumiu uma responsabilidade tão grande em vir aqui sozinha pedir ajuda. Eu não posso deixar de ajudá-la e tampouco de aceitar pessoalmente sua ajuda e levar à eles o que precisam.

- Eu entendo, mas...

- Teremos tempo Saga.

- Vá com Aiolos e Aiolia. A cidade não pode ficar desprotegida. Mas saiba que desde já eu sinto sua falta.

- Eu também.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Marin estava aliviada. Havia sofrido tanto quando os corsários invadiram sua vila, mas ainda havia um peso em suas costas. Precisava encontrar seu irmão. Tinha esperanças de que ele ainda estivesse vivo. Pedia aos deuses por isso.

Seguiu com Aiolos até uma espécie de templo.

- Marin, esta é minha esposa Eithne

- Prazer. – disse a ruiva um pouco tímida.

- Minha querida, esta é Marin, uma nova amiga e uma nova aliada. Ela precisa d ajuda com a armadura e a cota para um bom banho e provavelmente alguns cuidados médicos para depois fazer uma boa refeição. Será que pode ajudá-la com isso?

- É claro. Será um prazer.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Enquanto ajudava Marin no banho, Eithne conversava com a moça.

- Então você veio de Valiant? É um pouco longe, não?

- Quatro dias até sair totalmente das terras. E mais alguns para chegar até aqui. Não e tão longe quanto parece.

- Por que os chamam de "povo sem governante"?

-As terras de nossa vila ficam onde antigamente ficava, o agora caído, reino de Vahlia. Nosso povo é remanescente do reino. Desde aquele tempo não temos nenhuma coroa, mas obedecemos aos patriarcas. Chamamos o lugar de vila carinhosamente, mas Valiant na verdade é uma cidade isolada.

- Compreendo.

- Antes de sermos atacados elos corsários não tínhamos diferenças. Todos faziam qualquer tipo de tarefa, todos aprendiam a cuidar da terra, a lutar, a administrar. Agora não sei o que será de nós. No acampamento, nós não somos nem um terço do que éramos. Durante a fuga nos separamos e fomos para várias direções. Receio ter perdido meu irmão assim. Ele era a única pessoa que eu tinha.

- Em minhas orações vou pedir aos deuses que ele esteja bem.

- Eu agradeço, mas imagino que ele esteja morto.

- Não perca suas esperanças.

- Estou tentando.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A noite vinha chegando e Saga e Aeallyra tratavam dos assuntos referentes à viagem do dia seguinte, mas o conselheiro notou uma diferença no semblante da rainha.

- Ei, o que há? Ainda está aflita?

- Inconformada. Como os deuses podem permitir a existência de um homem como Tynan? É inadmissível!

- Nem todos são como nós, meu amor. – disse Saga cobrindo a mão dela com a sua.

-Não é justo.

- Você ainda guarda um jeito de menina. – acariciou-lhe os cabelos e o rosto – Eu adoro isso em você.

- Não é justo Saga. Isso para mim é inconcebível.

- Pra mim também, mas se nos deixarmos afetar por isso, nos tornaremos tão fracos como ele. Você precisa Sr forte para passar força ao seu povo, que lhe ama porque você lhes passa coragem e nunca deixa a esperança deles se perder.

- O que seria de mim sem você?

- Continuaria sendo essa mulher maravilhosa que é. – carinhosamente secou as lágrimas dela e a acolheu num abraço quente e reconfortante.

- Acha que ainda sou uma menina?

- Claro que não! Você teve de amadurecer muito cedo para assumir o trono, guardar um pouco do seu jeito de garota é normal, mas agora você é uma mulher. Uma grande rainha e a dona do meu coração. Eu te amo demais Aeallyra.

- Também amo você. Muito. Muito mesmo.

Continua...

* * *

Reescrever essa historia pra mim está sendo novamente um desafio...

Espero que vcs estejam gostando dela...

Essa nova visão q eu to dando ao enredo está me agradando bastante! É claro que não está sendo nada fácil, principalmente porque muitas cenas estão sendo incluidas agora, outras sendo completamente reescritas. Mas ta tudo indo nos conformes... ^^

Não se esqueçam das reviews...


	3. Sobre Confiança

Capitulo III: Sobre Confiança.

O meio dia se aproximava e todos se arrumavam para o resgate dos sobreviventes à invasão de Valiant.

- Está quase tudo pronto para sairmos. Os últimos soldados estão chegando Aiolos está terminando de passar suas instruções as seus homens. – Aiolia disse para Saga enquanto este supervisionava o trabalho que estava sendo feito.

- E a moça?

- Desculpe Saga, mas eu ainda não sei quem ela é.

- Ela se chama Marin. Quero que você fique de olho nela também.

- Desconfia de algo?

-Não. Mas ela é apenas uma menina. Não se sabe o que pode acontecer pelo caminho.

- Isso é um pouco constrangedor, Saga. Quer eu seja uma espécie de ama pra ela.

- Apenas vigie-a de longe. Nada além. Ali está ela. Marin!

- Senhor.

Aiolia esperava que ela fosse realmente uma menina, mas o que viu foi algo completamente diferente do que Saga fez parecer. Marin não era uma menina. Definitivamente não era.

- Este é Aiolia, irmão mais novo de Aiolos, que você conheceu ontem.

- Como vai Marin?

- Bem senhor. Senhor Saga, eu agradeço mais uma vez toda essa ajuda.

- Neste momento Marin, nós é que devemos agradecer.

- Saga, Aiolos já está aqui e parece-me que a rainha já está vindo. Já podemos fazer os ajustes finais.

- Claro. Vou ver se Aeallyra está vindo mesmo e se precisa de mais alguma coisa. Com licença.

Saga entrou no castelo em busca da rainha e Aiolia ficou acompanhando Marin.

- Perdão Marin, mas eu não conheço o motivo pelo qual estamos nos deslocando para as ruínas de Donegal. Seria indelicado da minha parte perguntar a você o motivo?

É claro que Aiolia saia o motivo, mas a companhia daquela moça inexplicavelmente lhe agradava. Estava encantado com Marin. Os olhos azuis dela prendiam os seus, verdes, com aquela inocência misturada com coragem. Sentia uma necessidade de proteger aquele corpo miúdo. Sentia a necessidade de Marin.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Ainda acho uma loucura você sair do castelo para ir nesta viagem

- Eu preciso Saga. Eu preciso.

- Queria ir com você.

- Troque de lugar com Aiolos.

- Não dá. Preciso ficar.

- Proteja as coisas por aqui, cuide bem de tudo e se cuide. Não sei o que faria se chegasse aqui e não o encontrasse.

- Eu vou ficar apreensivo até que você volte e vou pedir aos deuses para que nada aconteça. Não posso ficar sem você. – acariciou os cabelos macios, que naquele dia estavam soltos.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Voltaremos todos sãos e salvos.

- Estarei esperando.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A comitiva da rainha deu inicio a sua viagem.

Aiolos e alguns de seus melhores cavaleiros faziam a escolta de Aeallyra, que fez questão de dispensar a carruagem e vir montada em seu cavalo. Aiolia por sua vez cavalgava um pouco mais atrás, atento a jovem menina de cabelos vermelhos cavalgando quase a seu lado. Havia dito para Saga que lhe seria algo bastante constrangedor cuidar dela, mas havia mudado de idéia completamente. Estava bastante interessado em ficar mais perto dela. Queria conhecê-la. Ela parecia saber e fazer mais do que sua pouca idade fazia parecer.

Montaram acampamento quando a noite começou a cair. A rainha recolheu-se em sua tenda tão logo terminou de comer. Pediu para conversar com Aiolos. O capitão, que conversava com o irmão mais novo, atendeu prontamente às ordens da soberana.

Aiolia observava Marin de longe. A menina estava sentada numa pedra, mais afastada de todos. Parecia mais aliviada, mas sua expressão ainda mostrava alguma preocupação e afeição. Decidiu aproximar-se dela, mas estava nervoso. Afinal de contas, o que diria para ela?

- Você sempre se isola das pessoas?

- Hum? Ah, desculpe capitão. Eu não vi que o senhor estava ai.

- Está tudo bem Marin. Mas e então? Costuma se manter isolada assim?

- Não senhor. Apenas não conheço ninguém com quem conversar, como fazia com meu povo.

- Somos tão diferentes do seu povo assim para que possa sentar-se entre nós para nos conhecer?

- O meu povo descende do seu. As diferenças são poucas. Mas isso não se trata de heranças de povos. É coisa minha.

- Sei.

Ficaram calados. Marin mantinha-se pensativa. Não ligava para a presença do capitão ali ao seu lado. Aiolia por sua vez continuava observando a moça. Queria muito conhecê-la melhor, mas não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer.

- Ouvi dizer que você chegou a Findabhair trajando uma armadura.

- Sim senhor. É verdade.

- Posso saber como a conseguiu?

- Eu a recebi de uma pessoa muito especial.

Um pequeno incômodo surgiu nos pensamentos do capitão. Quão especial seria essa pessoa que lhe dera a armadura? Será que ela já tinha alguém preenchendo seu coração? E por que ele estava pensando naquilo? Conhecera a moça naquele mesmo dia. Não havia motivos para sentir-se assim.

- É uma pena que eu não a vi com a armadura.

- Pena? Por que? O que faria se me visse com ela? Caçoaria de mim como fizeram alguns?

- Caçoar? E por que eu faria isso?

- Me diga o senhor, capitão.

- Eu acho que não teria motivos para caçoar de você. Ao contrário. Eu ficaria bastante... admirado. Porque ai você pareceria mais bonita, mais forte e corajosa.

- Disse que não caçoaria de mim.

- Não estou caçoando. Estou lhe dizendo algo que acredito ser verdade. Por que me toma por um gozador? Só por que algumas pessoas riram de você quando chegou? Eu não sou assim, Marin.

- Me conheceu hoje capitão, por que me diz essas coisas todas?

- Porque quero que confie em mim. Quero que saiba que não é sempre que estará sujeita ao riso. Você conheceu meu irmão quando chegou aqui e confiou nele. Eu não sou tão diferente de Aiolos. Ele me criou.

- Obrigada por oferecer sua amizade capitão, mas não creio que o senhor possa entender minha aflição neste momento.

- Talvez se você me explicar o que...

- Por favor, não pense nada errado de mim, mas eu gostaria de não falar nisso. Já é doloroso demais para mim manter isso apenas em pensamento.

- Tudo bem. Não insistirei. Importa-se se eu ficar aqui?

- Não senhor.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Kamus e Alexandra passam a última noite na floresta de Rivél. Amanhã entram na Floresta dos Espíritos. Pela trilha mais curta, no entanto mais cheia de obstáculos, eles levarão três dias para chegar a Fionavar. – disse Aiolos reunido com a rainha.

- Tenho tanto medo que eles não consigam.

- Não pense assim. Alexandra conseguirá fazer Siegfried mudar de idéia. Tenho certeza.

- É o que eu peço aos deuses o tempo todo.

´- Está pedindo também para voltar logo para casa, não é?

- Também. Estou muito preocupada com tudo isso.

- Logo tudo acabará e nós ficaremos em paz novamente.

- Acho que há alguém que não ficará tão satisfeito com isso. – disse Aeallyra olhando pela entrada de sua tenda, aberta pela cortina recolhida.

- É claro que Tynan não ficará satisfeito com a derrota, mas eu sinceramente não me importo.

- Eu não falo de Tynan. Veja.

- Ah sim. Eu percebi o interesse de Aiolia por essa moça. Confesso que estou preocupado.

- Ora Aiolos, deixe o rapaz. Você o criou e ensinou a ele todos os valores possíveis. Está na hora dele fazer os próprios valores e cometer os próprios erros, não acha?

- Sim, sim. Eu concordo plenamente. Mas não é com isso que eu estou preocupado. Era justamente com o que foi notado por sua majestade. Derrotemos os corsários. Derrotemos Tynan. A terra dela fica livre. Tenho certeza de que ela, se corresponder ao interesse do meu irmão, não vai abandonar seu povo e ficar em Findabhair. Ao menos é essa impressão que tenho. E Aiolia também não abandonaria a cidade. Ele ficaria arrasado com a separação caso haja alguma resposta positiva dela. É isso que me preocupa.

- Quem sabe o tempo não muda as coisas?

- Sim. Mas ainda fico com medo. Posso ficar sem meu irmão.

- Aiolia sempre será seu irmão. Não importa o que aconteça.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Os primeiros raios de Sol despontavam no céu indicando o inicio de um novo dia. A comitiva de Alexandra e Kamus já avançava adentrando a Floresta dos Espiritos. Havia uma calmaria um tanto estranha após a entrada na referida floresta. Diziam que a mesma era mal assombrada que os animais, por serem mais sensíveis que os homens, sentiam os espíritos ali perdidos e suas intenções, a maioria das vezes ruins, e ficavam completamente irrequietos. Mas os cavalos que carregavam aquelas dez pessoas estavam completamente calmos. Havia uma pessoa responsável por aquilo e havia outra que sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Estão ouvindo isso? Estes sussurros? Estão me dando arrepios. – disse o mesmo soldado que havia sido repreendido por Kamus. – Dizem que uma feiticeira mora por aqui. Tenho certeza de que ela é a responsável por isso. Está atiçando os espíritos para não nos deixar passar.

- É realmente este o pensamento que tem sobre Allatar? – perguntou Alexandra.

- É sim senhora. Lá na cidade todos dizem que ela é uma feiticeira perigosa e que não gosta de ninguém invadindo sua casa. É o que estamos fazendo agora.

- Nunca me minha vida ouvi tanta besteira! – resmungou Kamus para si mesmo, mas foi ouvido por Alexandra.

- Não estamos nem perto de onde ela mora. Sua afirmativa é um erro. Deveria ter mais cuidado com o que fala. Não por ela, mas por seu comandante.

- Balem eu já lhe disse que sua opinião será bem vinda no momento certo. Enquanto tal momento não chega, faria um grande favor a todos nós se mantivesse sua boca calada. Só de pensar que ouvi suas súplicas para vir já começo a odiar a mim mesmo. – disse Kamus irritado, apeando o cavalo para que este andasse um pouco mais rápido e lhe desse mais distância do tal soldado e sossego aos seus ouvidos.

- Sim senhor.

Balem se calou e sua voz só foi ouvida de novo na hora em que pararam para o almoço, com o Sol já bem forte no céu. Havia sido uma parada rápida. Alimentaram-se somente com pão e vinho e logo retomaram a viagem. A refeição mais bem feita seria tida mais tarde. Kamus e Alexandra queriam avançar o máximo possível até que se fizesse noite. Quanto mais rápido saíssem daquela floresta sombria, melhor.

A luminosidade ali era bem escassa. As trilhas por onde andavam eram estreitas e perigosas. Não havia animais correndo e tampouco se ouvia o canto dos pássaros. O ambiente era úmido e frio.

Avançaram o máximo que puderam, mesmo quando já não conseguiam ver um ponto de luz se quer.

- É isso. Paramos por aqui. Não me arrisco a avançar nem mais um passo nesta floresta por hoje, nem mesmo com tochas em mãos. Montem o acampamento, cuidem dos cavalos e preparem a comida. Partiremos novamente amanhã com o sol saindo das nuvens.

O acampamento foi arrumado e a comida providenciada. Com o cair da noite a temperatura havia baixado mais e o frio tornava-se quase insuportável. Todos então reuniram-se ao redor da fogueira para esquentar-se. Todos exceto o capitão.

Kamus estava sentado com as costas apoiadas no tronco de uma árvore mais afastada de todos. Olhava, sozinho, para o nada. Alexandra, que o observava aquele tempo todo, decidiu lhe fazer companhia.

- O frio desta noite está terrível. Não sei como consegue ficar sentado aqui, sozinho, ainda por cima sem uma manta para se enrolar.

- O frio não me incomoda. Pelo contrário. Eu até gosto. Mas se está com tanto frio assim, por que não volta para junto da fogueira?

- Porque eu já me cansei de ouvir besteiras. O frio está forte, mas não está intolerável a ponto de me fazer torturar meus ouvidos para ficar ao redor do fogo. Posso agüentar somente com a manta enrolada.

- Você que sabe.

- Fez um ótimo trabalho hoje capitão. Mas me diga, há quanto tempo é encantador de cavalos?

- Então você percebeu.

- Sim.

- Mas eu ainda fui descuidado, tanto que Balem me ouviu.

- Ora, não me tome por tola. Sei que os cavalos já estavam encantados antes mesmo disso. O que o rapaz ouviu não foi nada além do vento.

- Ninguém consegue lhe enganar mesmo, não é?

- Eu não diria isso. Já fui enganada algumas vezes.

- Jura?

- Todos enganamos e podemos ser enganados, Kamus. E isso inclui você. Achei que você tivesse dito que não ligava para sentimentos.

- E não ligo...

- No entanto atendeu as súplicas de Balem para vir nesta viagem.

- Na verdade não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Se eu tivesse tido um pouco mais de tempo teria escolhido um pouco melhor esta comitiva. Inclusive o soldado a vir no lugar dele. Depois de ter conversado com Saga e ter me oferecido para vir, ele me pediu urgência para finalizar tudo e Balem, que estava por perto, se ofereceu para vir. Ele está aqui por causa da decisão de Saga e não por minha vontade.

- Poderia ter vetado a vinda dele.

- Sim, eu poderia. Não o fiz porque havia coisas mais importantes a serem providenciadas. Não teve nada a ver com sentimentos.

- Será?

- Não vai conseguir despertar essa dúvida em mim. Estou certo de que uma coisa não teve nada a ver com outra.

- Você quem sabe.

Calaram-se. Kamus permaneceu olhando para o nada, enquanto Alexandra tentava controlar seu frio somente com a manta. Perguntava-se como Kamus conseguir aturar aquele frio todo. Ele disse que gostava daquilo e que não o incomodava. Muito difícil de acreditar, mas parecia ser realmente verdade.

- Tem certeza de que não quer voltar pra junto da fogueira?

- Tenho.

- Está tremendo ao meu lado. É bom se esquentar.

- Não quero... Na verdade eu não posso. Não agüento ver a esperança nos olhos deles. E se eu não conseguir?

- Me responda você.

- É claro que teremos que lutar. Com todas as nossas forças. Mas fico apreensiva com os possíveis resultados.

- Não fique. Esqueça isso. Concentre seus pensamentos naquilo que tem pra fazer e ignore tudo que possa interferir no seu desempenho. É por isso que ignoro os sentimentos. Servem apenas para distrair.

- Você sabe que a minha opinião difere bastante da sua, mas devo admitir que dessa vez você tem razão. Estou deixando o desespero tomar conta de mim.

- Se lhe servir de ajuda, eu ainda acho que você consegue.

- Obrigada pela confiança capitão.

- Não me agradeça. No fundo você também sabe que consegue.

- Tudo bem. Agora me responda, sem tentar me enrolar: há quanto tempo você é encantador de cavalos?

- Na verdade, eu não sou um. Aprendi alguns encantamentos com meu avô. Sei apenas o que é útil, como você pôde ver. Mas há um de nós que é um verdadeiro encantador. Você terá chance de conhecê-lo. É melhor dormirmos agora. Volte para junto da fogueira. Tem a minha palavra de que ninguém irá incomodá-la.

- Obrigada, mas vou ficar mais um pouco. Quero pensar mais nisso tudo.

- Você que sabe.

Continua...

* * *

Eu ja tinha acabado esse capitulo ja tinha um tempo, mas ele não me agradava um pouco... Também ainda não me agrada. Eu queria que ele tivesse saido um pouquinho maior, mas eu não tinha como deixar maior que isso sem deixá-lo muito corrido ou com informação demais...

Enfim...

Reviews?


	4. Esperanças

Capítulo IV: Esperanças.

Eras atrás aquelas ruínas foram parte de um cenário dos mais magníficos daquelas terras. Muito antes de Findabhair e Fionavar existirem. Na verdade, num passado distante aqueles dois reinos já foram uma só terra.

Aquele reino antigo chamava-se Findhél e era governado por Vhaldemar,o poderoso. Vhaldir e Vhenér eram seus filhos e eram gêmeos. Com a morte do grande rei seus filhos entraram em conflito para assumir o trono. Vhaldemar gostaria que fosse Vhaldir e o rapaz faria a vontade do pai, mesmo sem ele mesmo desejar aquilo. Vhenér sabia de seu desinteresse em assumir a coroa e secretamente o odiava.

E esse mesmo ódio deu inicio a grande batalha pelo poder. Vhenér e Vhaldir enfrentaram-se exatamente onde hoje é a Floresta dos Espíritos. Daquela guerra não saíram vencedores então os dois irmãos resolveram dar um ponto final. Pelo desejo do pai, que tanto respeitava, Vhaldir não abdicaria nada, mas diante da vontade insana do irmão em usar uma coroa, ele lhe deu um reino para governar. Dividiu Findhél em duas terras e entregou Fionavar ao irmão.

Vhenér fingiu contentamento. Estabilizou e cresceu seu reino e anos depois declarou guerra ao irmão. Queria todo o poder daquela terra para si, porém mais uma vez saiu derrotado.

Houve anos e anos de guerra entre os herdeiros de ambas as coroas, até que Dageron, de Findabhair e Vhenél de Fionavar selaram novamente a paz entre os dois reinos e ambos passaram a lutar lado a lado como irmãos.

Durante a separação dos reinos uma pequena parte do povo, descontente com aquilo resolveu ir embora da cidade. Pediram permissão ao rei Vhaldir para ocupar uma parte das terras mais próximas do mar e o bondoso rei consentiu. Formaram então um pequeno povoado independente chamado inicialmente de Vahlia.

Baseado no que havia acontecido com seus dois príncipes, o povo de Valiant decidiu que não haveria diferenças entre eles.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Não vamos conseguir nos esconder aqui por muito tempo. Temos que partir logo. – disse uma moça de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos verdes. Não era tão alta e aparentava ter a mesma idade de Marin.

- Concordo, mas temos de esperar a Marin voltar. Já se passaram quatro dias, ela deve estar chegando a Findabhair para pedir ajuda. – disse uma outra moça de olhos esverdeados e cabelos castanhos.

- Você acredita mesmo que ela vai voltar? Niave, eu me pergunto como você consegue. É óbvio que ela vai nos abandonar. O único motivo que prendia a Marin aqui era o irmão. Touma certamente está morto. Por que ela voltaria?

- Pra nos ajudar. Você não a conhece como eu. Ela vai voltar. Eu sei. E vai trazer a ajuda que estamos precisando.

- Findabhair tem problemas demais com uma guerra iminente. Eles não sairiam de casa para vir ajudar um povo independente que está prestes e se extinguir. Não crie esperanças demais. Estamos perdidos.

- Você é quem cria esperanças de menos, Shina. Aliás, sempre foi assim, É como se você não visse nada além das coisas ruins.

- Eu vejo a verdade das coisas.

- Suas verdades são distorcidas. Se não pode ter esperanças por si mesmo, seria bom que tivesse pelo seu povo.

- Tolice. Nós estamos perdidos.

- Shina, Niave, vocês precisam ver isso.

- O que houve Hyoga?

O rapaz nem teve tempo de responder. Logo atrás dele surgiu outro jovem, cambaleando e bastante ensangüentado.

- Touma! Você...

- ... está vivo. – completou Shina.

- Aonde... aonde está... a minha... irmã? – perguntou o rapaz bastante ofegante.

- Vamos cuidar de você primeiro. Depois falamos da Marin.

- Não... Eu... eu preciso saber... saber se ela está viva...

- Ela está viva. – respondeu a moça.

- Está viva, mas não está aqui no acampamento.

- Shina!

- Você ia esconder dele que a Marin não está aqui, Niave?

- Eu não sou você. Venha Touma, vamos cuidar dessas feridas, depois conversamos sobre a Marin.

- Não. Eu... preciso saber.

- A Marin saiu do acampamento para ir até Findabhair procurar ajuda. E ela foi só. Recusou qualquer tipo de companhia. – disse Shina.

- Há quanto tempo ela saiu?

- Quatro dias. Deve estar chegando a Findabhair.

- Beba um pouco de água Touma. Descanse um pouco. Você está muito machucado. Deve ter perdido muito sangue.

- Estou machucado sim, mas... a maior parte... desse sangue não é meu.

- Você tem um corte extenso na perna. Parece bem sério.

- Touma está preocupado com algo, Niave. Deixe-o falar.

- Será que não vê que ele está fraco, Shina?

- Niave, a Shina está certa. – disse Hyoga – Junto com Touma vieram outros de nós que estavam perdidos. Tão feridos como ele e com a mesma urgência no olhar. Eles dizem que não temos tempo.

-Não temos tempo para que, garoto? – perguntou Shina para o rapaz ferido que bebia a água que Niave lhe oferecera.

- Temos que sair dessas ruínas... imediatamente. Alguns corsários estão se reunindo para procurar o restante de nós. Infelizmente viemos para o lado errado.

- Estamos mais vulneráveis que antes. A Marin precisa voltar logo. – disse Niave.

- Não temos tempo para esperar por ela! Será que você não vê isso?

- Infelizmente a Shina está certa. – disse Touma.

- Mas se sairmos daqui, para onde iremos? – perguntou Hyoga.

- Para o único lugar que os resta. – respondeu Shina

- Findabhair. – disse Touma.

- Temos que torcer para não sermos confundidos com inimigos. Vamos Hyoga. Temos que preparar as coisas. Devemos partir ainda hoje. – disse Shina saindo da barraca improvisada, sendo seguida pelo rapaz.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A comitiva da rainha aproximava-se das ruínas. A viagem já chegava ao final de sua segunda tarde. Aiolia cavalgava um pouco a frente de Marin, pensativo. A moça por sua vez cavalgava quase na mesma linha que Aiolos e Aeallyra estavam.

- Mais um pouco e montaremos o acampamento.

- Ótimo. Estou ficando cansada e os cavalos também.

- Perdão pelas palavras minha senhora, mas estou louco por um pouco de água para me lavar.

- Você não é o único, Aiolos.

Cavalgaram mais um pouco e logo arrumaram o acampamento. Com todas as coisas em ordem todos descansaram um pouco. Aiolia estava quieto num canto, ainda pensativo. Aiolos observava o irmão de longe. Conhecia bem o rapaz e estava preocupado, mas sabia que naquele momento ele apenas estava cansado e queria voltar pra casa.

- Deixe o garoto, Aiolos. Ele tem que aprender a viver além das espadas e armaduras.

- Estou tranqüilo quanto a isso, minha senhora.

- Então o que está lhe preocupando agora?

- Donegal fica mais perto de Valiant do que nós. E se quando chegarmos lá os corsários já tiverem feito o resto da tragédia?

- Temos que ter esperanças. Porque nada pode ficar pior pra essa moça do que isso.

- Ela está bem diferente agora, você não acha? Parece aflita.

- Não é para menos. Estamos nos aproximando de onde o resto do seu povo pode estar. Ou não.

- Talvez devêssemos fazer algo por ela.

- Algumas palavras de conforto.

Marin estava sentada um pouco afastada de todos, como de costume. Estava ansiosa para rever o que sobrara de seu povo de novo, estava preocupada com o irmão, pensava o que seria de sua vida agora que não tinha mais um lar e que sua única família poderia estar morta. Para completar estava fazendo frio naquela noite.

- Marin?

- Senhora.

- Tudo bem?

- Apenas um pouco de frio.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Meu bem, posso não ter tanta idade assim, mas eu sei reconhecer uma expressão aflita. E posso ver isto nos seus olhos.

- Não é para menos, não acha? Estou aos poucos perdendo tudo o que tinha. Minha casa, meu povo, minha famílias. Me sinto perdida. Estou entrando em desespero!

- Acalme-se menina. Acalme-se. De nada vai adiantar ficar assim.

- E o que quer que eu faça? Me sinto completamente impotente. Queria poder ajudar meus amigos, mas não sei por onde começar, não sei o que fazer, não sei o que dizer a eles.

- Sei bem como se sente.

- Perdão senhora...

- Me chame de você, pelo menos por hoje.

- Você... está querendo comparar-se a mim?É uma rainha!

- Posso ser uma rainha Marin. Posso ter todo o poder que a coroa puder me oferecer. Mas acredite que isso não me dá força alguma. Ao menos não a que eu preciso.

- E como consegue ficar tão calma e tranqüila assim se diz que não tem forças?

- Porque nesses momentos é preciso manter a calma.

- Manter a calma? – perguntou nervosa – Impossível! Me desculpe, mas parece que não dá a mínima para seu povo dessa forma. Parece que não luta por eles. Eu estou aqui desesperada para ajudar o meu povo e você...

- Acha que também não estou desesperada? Não me julgue pelo que não vê, Marin. Me atrevo até a dizer que meu desespero é maior que o seu.

- Então me diga como é possível que fique assim o tempo todo! – as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto da menina e sua explosão repentina chamou a atenção de Aiolia e Aiolos que estavam conversando ali perto.

- Eu sou a rainha de um povo. E o meu dever é protegê-los. Mas antes eu preciso que eles confiem em mim. Como acha que eu vou conseguir isso se expuser uma fraqueza? Tenho que me manter forte e confiante o tempo todo para que eles acreditem em mim e em homens como eles dois – Aeallyra disse apontando para os dois irmãos – Eu não sei combater. Não sei usar uma espada ou qualquer outra arma de guerra. Você tem essa vantagem sobre mim. Não poder acompanhar o calor de uma batalha perto do meu povo acaba comigo, mas não posso deixar que isso tome conta de mim porque sei que eles vão esperar justamente pela minha força e minha confiança. Esta é única coisa que eu sei fazer. Usar as palavras, passar confiança. Eu não fico assim porque quero, Marin. Fico assim porque é o que eu preciso fazer. Disse que não sabe o que fazer para ajudar aos seus, mas saiba que você já fez demais por eles. Arriscou-se ao deixá-lo sozinhos para atravessar esse caminho atrás de uma ajuda que poderia não conseguir, já que estamos todos sob o mesmo risco de ataque.

- Desculpe o meu descontrole. Eu não imaginava que...

- Fosse assim tão difícil?

- Sim.

- Acredite em mim menina. Vai ficar tudo bem. Você já está levando a ajuda. E seu povo pode ficar em FIndabhair se quiser.

- Muito obrigada, senhora.

- Já pode ficar mais calma. – disse a rainha levantando-se. Lançou um sorriso para a menina e saiu em direção a sua tenda sendo seguida por Aiolos.

- Aeallyra, está tudo bem?

- Está Aiolos, está. Eu só fico preocupada. É coisa demais para ma menina como ela suportar. Marin me lembra a mim mesma quando assumi a coroa.

- Me pergunto se o que disse para essa menina não foi excessivo.

- Eu apenas disse o que todos os outros sabem. Inclusive você.

- Mas Aeallyra...

- Aiolos, está tudo bem.

Continua...

* * *

Finalmente postando... ^^

Bom, esse capitulo não ficou muito grande e tb não ficou muito como eu queria... Mas como é mais um capitulo de transição, achei melhor não fazer muitas mudanças ou incluir muitas coisas... O proximo capitulo sim, teremos mais conteudo... ^^

Espero que gostem.


	5. Emoções ao terceiro dia

Capitulo V: Emoções ao terceiro dia.

A chegada do terceiro dia causava alívio em boa parte da comitiva que ia até Fionavar, mas a viagem ainda não havia chegado ao final. Todos estavam cansados, pois haviam seguido caminho durante boa parte da noite, avançando pela madrugada. Pararam para um sono rápido e saíram após o café improvisado devido ao pouco tempo que tinham.

Retomaram a montaria e logo estavam fora da Floresta dos Espíritos.

- Mas que cheiro terrível é esse? – perguntou Balem

- É o indicativo que saímos da Floresta. Bem vindos a Fionavar. – respondeu Alexandra – Esse é o Pântano de Hurd. Não esperem um bom lugar para descanso aqui. Ele não existe.

- Então não faremos parada, é isso?

- Faremos, mas ela não será nada agradável. Só esperem um bom descanso quando chegarmos à cidade. – disse Kamus apeando o cavalo para avançar um pouco mais. – Alexandra.

- O que foi? – ela apeou o cavalo para alcançar o capitão.

- Nós já avançamos um bom pedaço deste charco nojento e da mesma forma que eu não consigo enganá-la, você não consegue me enganar também. Você está estranha. O que há de errado?

- Nada demais. Apenas aja naturalmente.

- Agir naturalmente por que?

- Não há nada demais para se preocupar capitão. Pelo menos agora. Acredite em mim.

Até aquele momento não havia realmente nada para se preocupar. Estavam sendo seguidos, é bem verdade, mas não havia nada que se pudesse fazer a não ser esperar alguma reação do perseguidor, o que, aliás, Alexandra não sabia se era descuidado demais ou se queria fazer com que sua presença fosse notada por alguém. Talvez fosse a segunda opção, já que só ela havia notado sua presença ali. Nem mesmo o treinado capitão havia notado.

Cavalgaram um pouco mais. Alexandra percebeu que Kamus tinha a intenção de fazer a parada em breve.

- Acho que devemos avançar um pouco mais.

- Por que acha isso?

- Eu não gosto deste lugar para descansarmos. Deve haver um lugar melhor mais adiante, capitão.

- Os cavalos estão exaustos. Os homens também. Não temos opção. Ninguém descansou realmente na noite passada.

- Não podemos parar aqui Kamus. Acredite em mim.

- O que está acontecendo Alexandra? O que você notou de errado? Devo lembrá-la que não tenho a mesma habilidade que você tem dentro de ambientes como este.

- Estamos sendo seguidos.

- O que?

- Continue agindo naturalmente. Não sei se nosso perseguidor é descuidado ou está querendo que notemos sua presença.

- Há quanto tempo estamos sendo seguidos?

- Desde um pouco depois que entramos no pântano.

- Acha que vai nos atacar?

- Não sei. Com ele agindo dessa forma, me pondo em dúvida sobre sua conduta, é muito difícil dizer.

- Vamos esperar um pouco mais.

- É o mais inteligente a se fazer. Estas terras não são nossas e não podemos nos envolver em nenhum tipo de combate desnecessário. Continue agindo naturalmente capitão. Apenas isso.

Avançaram um pouco mais, porém os cavalos começaram a mostrar seu cansaço, indicando que não poderiam ir mais adiante. Por sorte Kamus havia visto ma clareira onde poderiam descansar. Para a situação em que eles se encontravam, o lugar os deixava vulneráveis, mas não havia nada a ser feito. Precisavam realmente daquele descanso.

- Não sei se meu nariz já se acostumou com o cheiro nojento deste lugar, mas parece que ele já não está tão forte.

- É bom que seu nariz não tenha acostumado, Soren, caso contrário estará perdido. – disse Kamus – De qualquer forma, o mau cheiro está ficando mais leve. Estamos saindo da parte fechada do pântano. Logo iremos respirar direito.

- Ei Soren, bonito arco.

- Obrigado, sem..

- Alexandra. Apenas Alexandra. Se importa em me emprestá-lo por um tempo?

-Claro, mas por que?

- Quero deixar algumas marcas por aqui para voltarmos pelo mesmo caminho. Não confio muito nos outros, afinal de contas, isto é um pântano. O cheiro às vezes pode confundir a cabeça.

Mantendo a vigilância o tempo todo Alexandra e Kamus aproveitaram um pouco do descanso. Mas era bem difícil pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o perseguidor.

- Prepare-se para o pior, capitão. Vai ser um pouco difícil nós sairmos daqui sem desembainharmos nossas espadas. Estamos cercados.

- São quantos?

- Muitos. Talvez uns trinta.

- Como consegue saber?

- Apure os ouvidos e vai descobrir.

- Estão por toda parte.

- Eu me garanto e sei que você também, mas e eles?

- Soren é um dos melhors arqueiros e você o desarmou. Com a exceção de Balem, conheço cada um destes homens e sei que eles também conseguem.

- Não desarmei Soren de propósito Kamus. Tenho certeza de que ele ao conseguiria acertar o inimigo se ele resolver nos atacar. E acredite, o primeiro ataque será uma flecha. Ele não conseguirá achar o alvo.

- Não o subestime.

- De forma algum capitão. E é bom que esteja preparado. Assim que sairmos deste charco horrível deveremos ter muito cuidado. Quando pusermos os pés fora desta clareira, essa lama nojenta vai acabar, mas o terreno e os galhos vão nos fazer presas fáceis. Estão esperando exatamente por isso. Vão nos emboscar. Talvez tentem nos envolver ou nos fazer desviar para alguma armadilha pior ainda depois que nos acertarem.

- Como sabe disso?

- Olhe bem para o terreno. Isso é o que eu faria. Nosso inimigo não é tolo como eu torcia que fosse. Ele quer que saibamos que está aqui.

- Então estamos em desvantagem. Eles estão no território deles... Então que venham. Somos soldados e vamos lutar. – disse Kamus levantando para começar a organizar a partida.

- Você é um soldado Kamus. Eu sou uma covarde. – disse ela para si mesma.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A notícia de que Touma e alguns outros haviam sobrevivido ao ataque trouxe um pouco de alegria ao acampamento, mas também trouxe aflição e mais medo do que eles já sentiam. Logo todos fugiam novamente. Não tinham mais suas casas, alguns não tinham mais suas famílias, não tinham mais a confiança de antes, que era característica daquele povo. Tudo lhes tinha sido tirado de forma cruel. Atravessavam o caminho com muita dificuldade, pois não tinham tantos recursos e contavam com uma grande quantidade de feridos. E tinham um agravante: não tinham para onde ir. Na direção que seguiam só encontrariam Findabhair. A direção contrária os levaria direto aos corsários. Só podiam contar com a sorte.

Ao menos ela lhes fora generosa.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

- Estamos nos aproximando de Donegal. – disse Aiolos.

- O que é aquilo ali adiante?

- Parecem... pessoas. E estão... Aiolia, chame a Marin. Aquele é o povo dela. Ou o que sobrou dele.

Aiolia, que vinha a frente junto com o irmão, retrocedeu para avisar a moça.

Estavam no início do terceiro dia.

Aeallyra estava cansada e preocupada com tudo que poderia acontecer quando a maldita guerra começasse, mas o que desejava naquele momento era rever Saga. Aiolia continuava tentando aproximar-se mais de Marin, mas não tinha tanto sucesso assim. Ficou um tanto receoso, mas aquilo era importante, então ele precisava esquecer todo esse receio. E foi o que fez. Voltou para junto do irmão acompanhado dela.

- Boa noticia, menina. – disse Aiolos

- E qual seria?

- Olhe adiante e vai saber.

Os olhos da menina brilharam ao ver, ainda um pouco longe, descendo uma pequena colina, o grupo de pessoas movendo-se devagar. Formavam uma fila extensa e pareciam estar num número bem maior do que ela havia descrito.

- Eles saíram das Ruinas... Por quê? – a menina perguntou mais ara si mesma do que aos dois capitães.

- Certamente algum tipo de ameaça. – disse Aiolos.

- Seriam os corsários? – perguntou Aiolia.

- Talvez.

- Talvez?

- Seria muito difícil os corsários se estabelecerem por tanto tempo assim num lugar. Se saíram das ruínas foram ameaçados não pelos corsários, mas acredito que sejam bucaneiros.

- Talvez... Talvez ele esteja vivo! – disse Marin apeando seu cavalo para que ele cavalgasse o mais rápido que podia por aquelas planícies e pequenas colinas.

- Ei! Marin! Volte aqui!

- Aiolia, vá atrás dela. Quando os alcançarem diga que estamos chegando.

Quando todos se encontraram já era final da tarde. E enquanto os acampamentos eram montados, Aiolos, Aiolia, Aeallyra, Marin e mais alguns dos Valiants estavam reunidos um pouco mais afastados dos outros. Conversavam exatamente sobre como tudo havia acontecido. Desde o início. Então o foco passou a ser o que havia acontecido após a partida de Marin. A chegada dos outros fugitivos sobreviventes, a fuga de Donegal, a direção que pretendiam seguir... Aeallyra os acalmou e lhes garantiu a ajuda que precisariam naquele momento.

Então, discretamente, NIave, que fazia parte do grupo Valiant que estava naquela conversa, puxou Marin para perto de si, e numa conversa baixa e particular lhe disse:

- Acho que você vai gostar bastante da noticia que eu vou lhe dar.

- Só há uma noticia que poderia me agradar realmente neste momento. Sobre o que é?

- Touma.

- O que tem ele? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Está vivo. E está aqui conosco.

- Vivo? – seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Sim. Bastante ferido, mas vivo.

- Eu preciso vê-lo. Agora.

- Mas e a reunião?

- Não precisam de nós duas. Vamos. Eu preciso muito ver o meu irmão.

O diálogo pode não ter sido ouvido, mas a cena e a fuga das duas jovens não passaram despercebidas por Aiolia, que vigiava Marin desde o momento em que ela saiu em disparada para encontrar seu grupo.

O rapaz por sinal estava bastante enciumado desde então. O que significava afinal de contas "_Talvez ele esteja vivo_"? Quem estava vivo? Quem poderia ser assim tão importante para fazê-la perder a concentração no que acontecia ao seu redor e sair daquela forma? Precisava saber quem era ele. O que tanto ele tinha que a deixou tensa e preocupada durante todo aquele tempo. Discretamente ele afastou-se todos e passou a seguir as duas jovens, tomado pela apreensão.

Manteve-se longe o tempo todo, mas sempre indo aonde elas iam. Então elas pararam diante de uma carroça coberta e a outra moça pediu para Marin esperar. Era visível a aflição dela. Algum tempo depois a outra moça saiu e um rapaz apareceu logo atrás dela. Estava bastante ferido e isso era visível até de longe, dada a dificuldade que ele tinha em se mexer. Aiolia sentiu seu sangue começar a ferver quando Marin fez um leve carinho no rosto do rapaz e o abraçou. Parecia ter algo muito forte entre eles, indicando uma relação intensa. Não agüentava ver aquilo. Não mesmo. Ainda com muita raiva ele deu as costas àquela cena e saiu dali.

Continua...


End file.
